(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of preventing dusts, such as coal powder, ore powder, fly ash, sand and the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Dusts are apt to be developed during the transportation of coal, ore, fly ash, sand and the like, or at the place of storing these substances to pollute the environment.
In order to prevent dusts, water or an aqueous solution of a surface active agent is spread on the substances which develop dusts. However, water is evaporated with the lapse of time, and dusts develop again.
The inventors have made various investigations in order to prevent dusts and found out a method capable of preventing dusts for a long period of time.